


Unwind

by maxwell_demon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwell_demon/pseuds/maxwell_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a little relaxation time alone after a stressful day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. None of my works may be uploaded or archived onto other sites.

It had been a long day at work, and everything seemed to have gone wrong. Tensions were high so I was glad to finally get out of there. I found myself walking down the familiar hallway once I arrived at my hotel. The numbers on the door felt as comforting as if they had been on my own door at home. I swiped my key card and shouldered the door open.

The cool air surrounded me, and though it was stale I drew in a deep breath and felt relief come over me. It would be a blissful nine hours before I had to turn around and do it all over again tomorrow.

I slid my bag onto the table near the entrance and threw my keys down beside it, along with all of the other random items I’d gathered in my pocket throughout the day. I started to hum lightly as I crossed the large room. My fingers nimbly worked their magic on the tiny buttons of my shirt, revealing more of my chest as they progressed downward. I pulled the tails out of my trousers and flung the shirt onto a nearby chair. I toed off my shoes and stuffed my socks into them.

The huge mirror on the wall beckoned me. I stood in front of it and leaned in to inspect my face. The black circles under my eyes were growing larger by the day. I ran my fingers through my hair to pull back my curls and gave a nod to my ever-present friend, my slowly receding hair line. It didn’t bother me, honestly. I blew myself a kiss and wandered over to the mini bar that was so graciously provided.

I closed my eyes to reach for a random bottle. A smile crept up on my lips as I unscrewed the cap. The liquid burned on the way down. I tossed the empty bottle into the garbage and grabbed one more bottle, downing it as well.

I pulled the speakers out from one of my bags and sat them on the night stand to hook my iPod up. I thumbed through a few playlists before finding the one right for my mood. My head started to sway to the sounds and the warmth of the alcohol spread through my body. Perhaps one more tiny bottle wouldn’t hurt.

Once I was satisfied that I would get a decent buzz, I reached for a tiny bottle of a different nature. I rummaged through one of my small personal bags and sat down my favorite lube on the stand beside the speakers. If my fans ever caught sight of the contents of that bag, they would be beside themselves. A select few would only nod to me, knowing all along that I was no choir boy. I laughed at myself.

I slowly slid my belt from the loops of my trousers and let it fall to the floor at my feet. I unbuttoned then pulled down the zipper with a flick, grinning at the noise. Ziiiiiipp. I stepped out of the confining materials to reveal myself, in all my glory. That’s something that the select fans were also right about. I hated boxers, and only wore them when I felt it was an absolute necessity.

I stood beside the bed and turned to face the over-sized mirror on the opposite wall. I was a voyeur, even with only myself. My tongue slid slowly across my top lip as my hands made their way up my stomach and over my pecs. I loved the feeling of being touched. My hard nipples begged for attention, so I gave both of them a good squeeze then twisted. I made myself moan.

From there, one hand traveled to the side of my neck to rub it sensuously while the other hand traveled south. I curled my long fingers around my hardening shaft and moved the skin back to reveal my head. My thumb slid the pre-cum all across the tip. I bit down on my bottom lip.

I was feeling frisky. I turned to the bag again and pulled out a purple anal plug, my favorite one. I popped the top on the lube and squeezed a good amount onto the tip. I spread it around with my thumb, mixing with a little of my own slick remnants. Attention back to the mirror. I leaned one elbow down on the crisp blanket on the bed so my ass was in the air. I looked over my shoulder and angled myself so I could see everything.

I spread my legs and pushed the object gently at my tight opening. A whimper escaped my lips. I slowly stretched myself to receive it. It felt so good going in, then I pushed past the last painful bit and it was fully inside of me. My cock dripped onto the floor.

I arched my back as my body adjusted to it, but felt a tinge of sadness that no one was there to run their hands along the curve of my ass, the swoop of the small of my back, then all the way up to my shoulders. I reached for the lube again and squeezed some out onto the palm of my hand.

Standing straight now and facing myself, I took my dick into my hand. I started at a lazy speed but with a firm grip. My free hand tended to my nipple again, twirling it back and forth. God, I knew how to push my own buttons.

I was so fucking hard. I groaned and my pace sped up. The slick feeling of my hand felt so delicious. After a moment, I didn’t trust myself on my feet. I crawled onto the bed and spread my long legs out, nearly taking up the entire thing.

My fingers laced into my hair and I pulled lightly while I continued to stroke myself. I moaned loudly as I felt the tingles of pleasure spread through my entire body. My ass clenched around the plug and I moaned again. I was never quiet during sex.

I breathed heavily as I fucked myself, letting out an audible whimper or moan with nearly every exhale. I pulled my hair harder and closed my eyes. Fuck.

I bent my knees up, feet still planted on the bed. My hand ran down my stomach again, across my hip bone, and down the length of my thigh. I slid my palm over the entire surface, running back and forth on my leg, dipping to the underside in the bend of my knee then sliding all the way back down to the inside of my ass. I squeezed my cock harder.

I wrapped my thumb and index finger around the skin where my balls attached and pulled down on them. Hard. Fuck, I was about to moan my own name.

I pulled them again and writhed beneath my own touch. My back arched off of the bed then I drew in a sharp breath. I could feel my cock start to twitch. The burning pleasure started to pool in my thighs, and without hesitation shot through my entire body. I groaned through my teeth and shot up, the hot fluids spilling all over my stomach as I moaned over and over. I erratically pumped my hand through my convulsions, riding out the orgasm.

My body went limp and I laid there, trying to catch my breath. The hot cum on my stomach quickly turned cold in the air conditioned room. I licked my now dry lips and sighed in satisfaction.

After reveling in the feeling for long enough, I rose to my feet and walked stiffly to the bathroom. I bent over slightly to pull the plug out of my ass. I tossed it into the sink to clean later. The tiles were fucking cold under my feet. I reached down to turn the water on. A few adjustments and the water was just right. I stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed behind me.

The warm water washed over me, further unwinding my stress. I soaped up a cloth and quickly ran it over my body to wash my own sex off. I squeezed a bit of shampoo into my hand and lathered up my curls. My head tingled under the water as I rinsed everything off. I cut the water and wrapped myself up in a towel, grabbing another on my way out of the room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed my soaking hair with the other towel to dry it out a bit. Once I was satisfied, I tossed it to the floor with the one around my waist.

I turned the lights off and pulled the covers down on the bed before crawling under them. I smiled and pulled the free pillow toward my naked body under the blankets to wrap my arms around. It wasn’t long before I drifted off into a sound sleep. Sweet dreams.


End file.
